


Precious Pearls

by PurelyWriting



Series: We Are the Crystal Gems ★ [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Steven Universe (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Black Diamond Kim Namjoon | RM, Black Pearl Kim Yerim | Yeri, Black Pearl Min Yoongi | Suga, Blue Pearl Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Diamond Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Orange Pearl Kim Taehyung | V, Pearls are all BFFS, Pink Pearl Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, mentions of the diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyWriting/pseuds/PurelyWriting
Summary: Soonyoung is just about to be given to his Diamond, and he's nervous as hell.





	Precious Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is PurelyWriting! I have Au's on there, and updates on fics!

Soonyoung was made for this. That's just what he had to keep telling himself. He was a Pearl, he was made to serve his Diamond. That's what all Pearls were made to do. 

Of course, all of the other Pearls that he knew of had a Diamond to serve. His Diamond, Pink Diamond, had not yet emerged. 

The other Diamonds were becoming impatient. He could see it in the way that they spoke to their Pearls or other gems that resided on Homeworld. 

"They're only worried," Yerim, one of Black Diamond's Pearls, had said when Soonyoung expressed his fear of the diamond, "no Diamond has ever taken this long to emerge. They simply just want him to emerge already."

Both of them were lounging around in Blue Diamond's quarters. Blue Diamond's Pearl, Jun, was singing quietly to his Diamond as the massive gem looked over his planets with a vaguely interested look on his face. 

Yeri was seated at the foot of Blue Diamond's palanquin, Soonyoung resting his head against her knees. Blue Diamond had always been affectionate towards Pearls that were not his own, and it had become a safe space for Pearls of any colour. 

"Will he ever emerge?" Soonyoung whispered in a low tone, "what if he doesn't and I'm...Defected?"

"If he doesn't emerge than he will gift you to another Diamond," Yeri murmured, running a hand over Soonyoung's arm, her gem gleaming against her pale skin "no Diamond will blame you if he does not emerge. He will emerge, no gem has ever not." 

Soonyoung nodded and watched in silence as Jun started to sing at his Diamond's request. The sound kept him calm as Yeri waited for her Diamond to return from his newest pilage of a new planet and a new colony. 

Orange Diamond's Pearl, a thin orange-haired Gem by the name of Taehyung, entered on fast feet. He was wearing traditional Gem wear, a flowy shirt and black pants. He waved to Blue Diamond, smiling when the Diamond nodded to him and headed quickly over to where Soonyoung and Yeri where sitting. 

"Hey," he said cheerily, "have you seen Moonbin at all?"

"Him?" Yeri hummed, "he went with White Diamond to check on Black Diamond's. Although I think White Diamond went to check on Black Diamond. He's been running himself dry lately."

Taehyung hummed, taking a seat next to Soonyoung and leaning on him. "And you?" He asked Soonyoung, "have you heard anything on Pink Diamond?" The gem on his forehead brushed against Soonyoung's leg and he shuddered. It always felt weird to feel another Pearl's gem. It was invasive to him, but to Taehyung it was just what friends did.

* * *

 

All Pearls knew that being given to a Diamond was the greatest gift any of them could ever get. After all, Pearls were an accessory. They did not fight, they did not lead, they only did what they were told by any Gem who was higher than them, and no one was lower. 

Soonyoung had been dressed in beautiful pink clothes when a Sapphire foresaw the emerging of Pink Diamond in his eyes. They were soft against his skin, and they left a gap where his gem was on stomach in a diamond shape. These clothes were better than what he had to wear before. Grey and dull, the mark of an unowned Pearl. 

Yoongi, a pearl that Soonyoung deeply admired, had arrived soon after Soonyoung was given his new clothing. Yoongi, the first Pearl to ever emerge on Homeworld and Black Diamond's main and personal Pearl, also trained new Pearls to serve their Diamonds. Yoongi was everything that Soonyoung should strive to be. 

He was obedient, beautiful, graceful, powerful, and kind. At first glance, he looked almost mean. His face was blank most of the time, but on the rare times that Soonyoung saw him with Black Diamond, he looked happier than any Gem had been before. 

Now, with Yoongi standing before him in the middle of Homeworld, Yoongi's face was blank. 

"Do you think that you're ready for this?" He asked, "the second that you go up those steps, you will be Pink Diamond's Pearl. I have trained you long and hard, and I believe that you are ready for this, but in your heart, do you think you are?" 

Soonyoung stared at Yoongi, his mouth open agape. "M-me?" He asked, "yes, I am ready!" 

Yoongi looked back at Soonyoung. "You must think I'm crazy," he said his face still blank, "but I do have a reason for asking you about this. I spoke to my Diamond's Sapphire not too long ago, and he told me of a vision he had seen." 

"A vision?" Soonyoung repeated. Yoongi nodded solemnly. 

"That Sapphire saw the shattering of your Diamond," Yoongi said plainly, "on Earth. Your Diamond will be shattered by one of his own."

"Why are you telling me this?! Shouldn't you tell Black Diamond?!" 

Yoongi shook his head, "Black Diamond doesn't need to know about this. You are a Pearl, and you will be his Pearl. I trust that you will take care of this on your own. I will ask you again, do you think that you are ready for this? If you say no, another Pearl will take your place."

"I don't want to be replaced!" Soonyoung's voice rose to a yell. Yoongi simply looked at him, and then smiled. "Good. I trust that you will be a good match with him. Now, follow me."

He walked past Soonyoung up a set of pink stairs. Soonyoung watched him for a moment, and then followed behind him at a jog until he got close enough to walk. 

Up at Pink Diamond's room, a sheer curtain separated the Pearls from the inside where the silhouettes of two Diamonds stood. One of them, he recognized as Orange Diamond, stood speaking softly to another Diamond. 

As Yoongi approached, he lifted the curtain to the side and stood in the space allotted. "Hello, Orange Diamond," he said softly, "Pink Diamond's Pearl has arrived, would you like for me to send him in?"

"Please do," Orange Diamond said back quietly, his hand going to rest on Pink Diamond's back. "Your Pearl is just out there. Wait here, he will enter."

Yoongi looked over his shoulder to Soonyoung and nodded. Soonyoung pushed down his shirt to smooth out wrinkles that weren't even there and nodded back. He took a deep breath, straightened his back and stepped forward. 

He stepped inside of Pink Diamond's room, bowing to Pink Diamond while saluting. "Hello, Pink Diamond," he said as he raised up and gazed upon his Diamond, "I am your Pearl. I hope that you treat me well."

Pink Diamond grinned, and Soonyoung was in love. 


End file.
